Alto Mare: Fated Reunion
by DayZApprentice
Summary: Ash has become a Pokémon Master, but he can't seem to get in a happy mood. He decides that the best course of action is to revisit the town of Alto Mare with his old friends Misty and Brock. Will Ash finally get rid of the weight on his chest or will he leave with more regret than before?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own anything. All characters and the world of Pokémon belong to Nintendo. This work of Ash and Latias is of my own invention and is in no way related to the main story of Pokémon. I thank Nintendo for this amazing world! Without it, this story would never exist!**

Sitting with his legs crossed and a pile of rocks near him, Ash, could be seen skipping rocks on the calm water of Pallet beach. Pikachu, as was the norm, was always beside Ash during his daily trips to the beach. Many of the locals thought he was simply enjoying his short break relaxing at the beach. However, there is always more than meets the eye and this is the story of what is going on beyond what the eye can see.

Pikachu calmly watched Ash throw yet another rock in the direction of the calm sea. This had been going on since the day Ash returned home after obtaining the title of Pokémon Master a few weeks prior. He was about to throw another one when he stopped mid-throw. Pikachu's ears twitched at this sudden halt and looked up at Ash with a quizzical expression. "Have you noticed?" Ash asked with guilty tone looking down at the electric mouse. Pikachu simply nodded. Ash sighed and put the rock down. "I'm sorry if I worried you or anyone else, but ever since we got back I feel like there is something I should do. It feels like a giant weight on my shoulders that I can't ignore." Ash said looking out at the orange glow of the sunset. "Pika Pikachu?" the electric mouse asked. "Yeah, I think I figured it out." Ash stated breaking out a smile. "You want to meet up with some old friends and go on a trip?" he asked cheerfully.

* * *

"Latias!" screamed Bianca. Latias jerked awake from her nap and fell out of the tree landing with a large thump. Latias got up and rubbed her head.** "What is it Bianca? Is something wrong?"** she asked telepathically. Bianca pointed at her and stated "You _are_ what's wrong! Ever since Ash left, all you've done is sit up in that tree and pout! You need to cheer up! Lorenzo and I are worried about you!" Latias looked down at the ground in shame.** "What am I supposed to do Bianca? It hurt seeing him leave right after the DMA incident. I was sure he was the one for me, but now it's been almost 4 years."** A tear rolled down her cheek as she said this. Bianca took on an expression of sympathy and wiped away Latias's tear. "It may hurt, but that can't stop you from pushing aside your duty as the guardian. Now that Latios is gone, you need to spend more time protecting the city." She embraced Latias to further comfort her and said, "Don't worry too much about Ash. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you." Latias nodded in understanding.** "Thanks Bianca, I feel a lot better and you are right, I need to spend more time guarding Altomare. I'll go and have a look around before lunch."** Latias said turning to fly off. "Make sure nobody sees you!" Bianca yelled after her. After she left, Bianca pulled out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and smiled. "Don't you worry, you'll find true happiness this time." She said staring at the paper. With that she turned on her heel and headed home.

**[Author's Note: Bold represents telepathy, Italics represents a thought and Bold Italics.]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone ca-" The phones tune cut off as an adolescent red-head picked up the receiver. "Hello, this is Misty of Cerulean Gym speaking." "Mist! Long time no chat!" exclaimed a loud, but familiar voice through the phone. Misty was first surprised by this, but quickly figured out who was on the other end. "Ash Ketchum! You have a lot to explain! Do you know how long it's been since we've seen each other!?" She heard a chuckle from him which only further fueled her rage. "What are you laughing about?!" she screamed. Ash sighed, "You haven't changed a bit have you Mist?" Misty's anger dissipated in an instant to be replaced by that of bashfulness. "W-what about you? What have you been doing the time we've been apart?" she asked. "Well, not a lot of people know, but I am by title a Pokémon Master now."

Misty fell out of her chair at this sudden news. "Misty? You OK? I heard a crash." Misty pushed herself from the floor and grabbed the phone. "Y-you're a what?" "A Pokémon Master." Misty collected her thoughts before continuing any further. "Where are you right now?" she asked. "Pallet town." "So why are you calling me? Do you have some official business with me since you're the Champion?" She heard another chuckle before he answered. "I would only have that kind of duty if I accepted the Champion position. I only wanted the title of Pokémon Master, but that's not what I called you for." Misty, who finally calmed down asked, "Then what did you call me for? I'm certainly not going to lend you my bike!" This time she heard a different, deeper laugh. "Is Brock with you? What is Brock doing in Pallet Town?"

"I was just about to get to that. Misty, how would you like to revisit Alto Mare with Brock and I?" Misty tensed up at the name of that town. While her memories of the town were amazing, there was one key moment that gave her a bitter taste in her mouth. "Why Alto Mare?" she asked quietly. "There are some things that I left unattended to when we first visited and figured I should tie up loose ends while I have time." "Why bring Brock and I along?" "Why wouldn't I?" Ash asked surprised. "You guys are my oldest friends! It wouldn't feel right to go by myself or with anyone else!

Misty, having lost the will to fight caved. "Fine, when do we leave?" "We leave in exactly a week and we'll be staying for a while." Misty sighed, "There is still the problem of leaving the gym for so long. Unlike Brock, I don't have anyone reliable to rely on." "Don't you worry your little red head Misty, I've already taken care of that for you. Also, thanks Misty, this means a lot to me." Misty blushed bright red. "As long as it's for you…" she whispered quietly. "What was that Mist? I didn't catch that last bit." Misty smiled. "I said I need to go make preparations. I'll see you next week!" she said hanging up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Author's Note: I plan on releasing 3 chapters on Christmas Eve, so I won't be uploading any more chapters for a few days after. Also, the grey line you see sometimes indicates a transition of location with different characters present.]  
**  
_-7 days later-_

"Are you sure you have everything?" Delia asked with a tone of worry. "It's alright mom, we have everything we need." Delia smiled, well aware of how much her son had grown since he had left on his adventure. There was one question however that she never hesitated to ask. "Did you remember to grab an extra pair of underwear?" Everyone in the room burst into laughter at the old joke. When it all died down, Delia embraced Ash. "Make sure you don't get into trouble and come home safely." Ash pat her back. "I will, don't worry. It's only going to be a month or maybe even less." Ash broke off the hug and picked up his bag. "Let's go guys, we shouldn't keep the taxi waiting." Misty and Brock both nodded in agreement and the group headed out on their trip.

_-2 days later-_

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ash asked to no one in general as he stared at the sunrise over the town of Alto Mare. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried. "I suppose we should wake up Misty and Brock." Ash said. However, something made him stop mid-turn. A flash of red in the distance. Ash smiled to himself. "Long time no see." He whispered.

* * *

Latias soared through the sky, scanning her surroundings with an eye as sharp as a Pidgeot's. She had stuck to her word about guarding the city and even took it upon herself to aid the local Pokémon as well she could without being spotted by a human. _"It seems like there will nothing to do today."_ She thought to herself. _"With that said, something still feels off. It feels like something is going to happen today… Oh well, I guess I'm just not feeling very well. I should probably head back and take a nap."_ She was about to turn around when she noticed something on the barely lit horizon. _"Oh! The ship is here! I have always enjoyed watching tourists walk around for the first time."_ With this thought in mind she flew to the docks and waited on top of a rooftop for the ship to arrive.

_-A few hours later-_

Brock yawned loudly earning him a smack from Misty. "At least cover your mouth!" she said angrily. Ash jumped ahead of them and turned his head to his two traveling companions. "Come on guys! Lorenzo's place is this way!" he yelled sprinting off with Pikachu at his heels. "Yeah, well you're not the pack mule are you." grumbled Brock trying to find a comfortable position to carry the bags. "Oh quit complaining." Misty said taking her own bag from him. "And since when is he any good with directions?" Brock asked. "Last time we were here he got lost on his way to the ice cream parlor." "Oh well, a lot about him has changed since we last saw him." Misty said. They were silent for a few moments before Brock responded. "Yeah, he's growing up isn't he?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca sat quietly on the living room couch sipping on a cup of coffee when she heard a knock on the door. She looked over her shoulder checking to see if anyone else was checking. _"Of course no one else is checking. Lorenzo is out back working on a gondola and Latias can't for obvious reasons." _She sighed and went out into the hallway. Another knock resounded and was met with a verbal response from Bianca. "Hold your Horsea! I'm coming!" She turned the doorknob and opened up to a familiar face. "Ash! You're here! Why didn't you tell me when you were coming?" Ash smiled and replied, "Then it wouldn't be as much of a surprise would it?" Bianca greeted Pikachu before letting them both inside. Bianca showed him to the living room and then went to prepare more coffee. "Sorry about making you wait, but we weren't expecting any visitors today." She said preparing the coffee maker. "It's not your fault." He replied "I kind of did this all on a whim myself to be honest." "What? Revisiting Alto Mare?" she inquired. "Yeah."

"So where are Brock and Misty right now?" Bianca asked handing Ash a cup of coffee. Ash took a sip before answering. "I think they headed to the hotel to drop off our luggage. I kind of just dashed here." Ash went to take another sip when Bianca asked, "Looking for Latias?" Ash choked a bit on the coffee. "H-How did you know that?!" Bianca smirked. "Womanly instincts." Ash set down his coffee. "Do you know where she is right now?" Bianca shook her head. "She hasn't come back from her last patrol yet. She's normally back before lunch. Maybe she got sidetracked." Ash hung his head low in disappointment. "Don't you worry, she'll be back soon enough and when she sees you're here, well, things will get a little more interesting around here." Bianca said. Ash was about to say something, but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Ash! What are you doing here?!" Lorenzo exclaimed from the doorway. "Hey Lorenzo, we decided to come for a visit." "We?" Ash nodded. "Brock and Misty are here as well." "Well, where are they?" Lorenzo asked. "They headed to the hotel to drop of our luggage. They'll be here soon enough." Almost as if on cue a knock was heard. "Looks like they're here." Bianca stated. Lorenzo went to show them in. "You know Ash," Misty said "you should really learn some patience. We were as confused as a Psyduck in a house of mirrors trying to find our way here and here you are drinking coffee with Bianca!" Ash scratched the back of his head and apologized. "At least you made it!" Ash exclaimed. This time it was Brock who replied. "No thanks to you." This sparked a three-way argument between the three. Bianca looked at Lorenzo. "Think we should stop it?" "Nah, these three are better than anything on TV." Lorenzo replied with a smile. Bianca shook her head and heard the door open and shut. "Sounds like Latias is back." She whispered. Lorenzo chuckled. "Things are about to get better."

Latias, disguised as Bianca, peeked around the corner to see what the commotion was about. What she saw was unbelievable. The man she had long missed was standing in the living room. She checked who the other two were and determined it was Brock and Misty. The same two who had been with Ash 6 years ago. Heart racing, she walked into the living room with her eyes fixed on Ash. Ash, who had seen movement out of his peripheral vision glanced over and froze. Misty and Brock both followed his gaze. After a few minutes, Ash muttered her name. "Latias."


	5. Chapter 5

Latias tackled Ash to the ground in a tight embrace as she transformed back into her normal state. Tears began rolling down her eyes as everyone else watched in silence. Ash, regaining his composure, noticed her tears and began comforting her. "Hey now, there's no need to be sad!" he said patting her head. **"I missed you so much!" **she cried telepathically which made Ash and co. jump in surprise. "D-did you just talk!?" Brock exclaimed looking at the two in wonder. "Telepathy." Lorenzo said calmly. "Like Mewtwo." Misty whispered. This quiet comment got Misty a strange look from both Lorenzo and Bianca. "Who's Mewtwo?" Bianca asked. Misty, flustered by the mistake she made, attempted to play it off. While Brock tried to assist her, Ash looked down at Latias and smiled. "I'm happy you can talk. There are so many things I want to tell you, but I suppose that will have to wait."

Ash stood up as best he could with Latias still holding onto him. He watched as Misty and Brock tried convincing Lorenzo and Bianca that she hadn't said anything. "It's kind of noisy here. Let's go to the garden." Ash whispered. Latias nodded and let go of him. They were both already at the garden before anyone noticed they were gone.

"It's been 6 years and this place hasn't changed at all has it?" Ash asked walking along the path. **"You're wrong. It's changed a lot." **Latias replied with a hint of pain as she looked in the general direction of the Soul Dew. Ash looked at his feet in guilt. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you two. If only I had realized the danger those two imposed." He said trying to hold back his tears. Latias grabbed Ash and hugged him. **"It wasn't your fault. Nobody could have known what was going to happen that night. Not even my brother could have." **she said trying to comfort Ash. Ash nodded and walked over to the swing he first met Latias. "Do you remember when we first met?" Ash asked sitting down. Latias giggled.** "How could I forget? As soon as you saw me you fell off the swing." **Ash chuckled at the memory. "I certainly wasn't expecting that at the time. It isn't every day that a legendary Pokémon wants to play with you." **"That's because you were different from everybody else. I sensed you were special, but I never expected what I feel now." **she said. Ash went silent and watched a group of Wooper by the pool side play. "And how do you feel now?" he asked quietly. Latias blushed. **"I-I think I love you, but it could never work out could it?" **she said tearfully. "I don't care." Ash said. "I don't care what people think, because I love you as well!" Ash exclaimed embracing her. Latias was overwhelmed and began crying out of sheer joy.

They spent the rest of the day talking about what happened over the 6 years they were apart. Ash spoke of his adventurous days in the different regions as well as the many people he met. Latias, in turn, told him about her struggles in learning telepathy. **"I noticed you weren't as surprised as I expected you to be when I first spoke." **Latias said. **"Is it possible you've met a Pokémon that knew telepathy?" **"You have a good eye haven't you? Yeah, I've met a couple in my travels." **"What were they like?" **Latias asked. Ash smiled a warm smile. "It's hard to describe, but I enjoyed being with them. The knowledge that we could speak and understand each other was amazing. I didn't see them as Pokémon. I saw them as people." Latias, content with his answer asked him one last thing. **"Do you see me as a person?" **Ash closed his eyes ready to sleep and said, "I think we both know the answer to that."

**[Author's Note: I'm not sure I'm too happy with this chapter. Something just feels off about it. Let me know what you guys think!]**


	6. Chapter 6

Ash's eyes slowly opened. Surrounding him was a dreamlike version of the garden. Everything had a blue tint to it, but it was void of life except for himself. He looked towards the sky and his jaw dropped in surprise. One half of the sky was like that of morning, but the other half was night. The sun and moon seemed to have fused to create an interesting spectacle. _"Seems pretty obvious that I'm dreaming." _He thought to himself taking a closer look at his surroundings. He noticed that the fountain that contained the Soul Dew had a bright light shining from it. His focus was entirely devoted to the fountain now. He made his way to the fountain in silence. Once he reached the fountain, he peered inside. Sitting in front of him was the Soul Dew. Ash smiled. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" he asked. **"Almost too long." **

Ash recoiled from the sudden reply. "W-Who's there? Where are you? Show yourself!" Ash demanded. **"Do not be frightened Ash. I wish not to harm you, but to speak with you. As for the case of showing myself I cannot. It is beyond my power to appear before you physically." **The voice replied. "Who are you then? You haven't answered that one yet." Ash said cautiously. **"You know who I am, but we were never able to speak on equal grounds in the short time I was with you." **Ash began racking his head and it dawned on him. "Latios? How? I thought you died protecting Alto Mare?" Ash asked beyond belief. **"While my physical body was destroyed from the incredible strain put on it, I attached my spirit to the Soul Dew so it could never be made impure by evil forces like last time." **Ash knew exactly who he was talking about, but decided to move on to his next question. "What did you want to talk about anyways?" **"I want you to exercise extreme caution if you continue on the same road as you are now." **"Are you talking about Latias and me?" **"Yes, the road you are taking is riddled with danger. It is a road that will test your bonds with your friends. It is entirely up to you to decide and I will not interfere once you decide. I wish to see Latias obtain true happiness and I believe you can give it to her. However, decisions will need to be made whether you want to or not." **

Ash tried to speak, but his voice wasn't making any sound. **"It appears we are out of time. I shall end our meeting and you shall return to reality." **Everything around him seemed to emit a bright light. He covered his eyes and felt the world begin to disappear. A moment before it all ended he heard Latios say one last thing. **"Good luck." **

Ash's eyes fluttered open for what felt a second time that day. He looked around to confirm he was no longer in the Dream world. The Wooper and Yanma relaxing near the pool confirmed he was back. He attempted to stand up, but a weight on his legs restricted his movement. He looked down and saw Latias resting peacefully on his legs. He smiled and caressed her. Not too long afterwards she woke up with a coo. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Ash said. Latias rubbed her head against Ash's cheek earning her a chuckle. **"Good morning! What shall we do today?" **Latias asked looking forward to another day with Ash. Ash sighed and stood up. "I'm afraid I have to get back to the hotel and check on Brock, Misty, and Pikachu. You should probably check with Bianca and Lorenzo. We did kind of sneak out yesterday and never went back." Ash said. Latias drooped her head. **"Alright, I will." **Ash patted her back. "Don't be sad! Once I've finished we'll meet up here and go get ice cream! How does that sound?" Ash stated. Latias instantly cheered up. **"OK! You have to buy me a double scoop though!" **"Deal! See you in a bit." Ash turned to leave. **"One last thing." **Ash turned back around. "What is-" he began to ask, but was interrupted when Latias gave him a peck on the cheek. Ash turned bright red and watched Latias flew away. _"And here I thought I was the brave one."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Where did he go!?" Misty screamed. "Look, Misty, nobody really knows where they went. They'll be back sooner or later anyways." Brock said cleaning up the mess Misty had made in her rage. "Why did he leave then?! We were kind of in a bind at the moment!" Brock shrugged. "Maybe it's because he spent more time with Latias than we did. It seemed like they had a pretty strong bond." "A strong bond? How is that even possible? We were barely here for a couple of days last time!" Misty exclaimed. "And in those 2 days, Ash discovered Latias and Latios, played with them, and then continued on to help save Alto Mare from Annie and Oakley." Brock replied.

Before Misty could say anything else, a knock was heard. Ash's voice was heard behind the door. "Hey! Are you guys in there?" Misty stomped to the door, flung it open, grabbed Ash by the collar, and threw him inside. Ash sat up with a groan. "Jeez, you don't have to be so violent." He said rubbing his head. Pikachu, who had been sitting on the bed through the whole ordeal jumped down beside him. Ash patted Pikachu's head. "Hey buddy, sorry about ditching you last night." "Pika Pikachu Pi!" Misty stood before him, arms crossed. "I believe you have some explaining to do Ash Ketchum!" Misty stated. Ash looked over at Brock in search of rescue, but Brock shook his head. Ash sighed. "How much do you want to know and where should I begin?" he asked. "Everything and I want you to start from the moment you left."

"Well, the house was getting a little noisy from your slip-up and we both decided to leave and catch up on things. It has been a long time since we had seen each other and she can talk now." Ash explained. "We went to the garden and talked all day. We discussed my adventures in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. In turn, she told me about what's been happening here in Alto Mare." "Did you sleep in the garden?" Brock asked curiously. Ash nodded in return. "Yeah, and I'll tell you what. You can have some really weird dreams there." Ash said recalling his memory of the dream world. Misty barely able to keep her rage in check asked quietly. "What about Latias?" "Hmm, oh, we both slept under a tree." Ash replied. Misty snapped and left the room. "Did I say something?" Brock shrugged. "I don't know, but I think you need to go after her." Ash grimaced. "I think you're right." Ash stood up. "Pikachu, can you stay here with Brock? I'm going to see what's bugging Misty." Pikachu nodded and jumped up on top of the bed. "What will you do Brock?" Ash asked before leaving. "I don't know, I heard the breakfast here is pretty good so I might take Pikachu and check that out." He replied. Ash nodded. "Sounds good, I'm not sure how long this will take so don't wait up for us."

"Stupid Ash." Misty muttered to herself. She kicked a pebble that was on the ground into the canal. "I travel with him for 2 years and he doesn't even acknowledge how I feel, but the moment we come back here he's off with Latias." She stomped on the ground. "Why won't he acknowledge me!?" she screamed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and swiped it away. "Leave me alone!" she yelled turning around. She visibly recoiled from surprise. "Ash!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here?!" Misty asked. "Figured I should see what's wrong, but I guess you spelled it all out for me just now." Ash replied. Misty blushed deeply. Ash sat down on the edge of the canal. "I guess it's my fault I never noticed how you felt. I was young and naïve back then. All I ever really focused on was the next gym. I let my dreams control me." Misty sat down beside him. "That's not totally true. You did care about your companions and Pokémon like they were your own family." Misty said quietly. "Maybe that's it." Ash said. "What?" "Maybe it's because I thought of you as a part of my family." Ash replied. A moment of silence passed before Misty spoke up. "Does that mean, my love is unrequited?" Ash glanced over and saw a tear in her eye. "Not entirely. I love you, but not in the way you want me too. You're like family to me now." Ash said. Misty wiped away her tears. "Do you love Latias?" Ash simply nodded. "I can't accept that." Misty stood up. "Misty, come one! Let's at least talk about it!" Ash yelled. Misty stopped and turned towards him. "I can't accept it Ash! If I believe I have a chance then I'm going to continue loving you until we are together!"

Ash watched her walk off. _"Sounds like Latios was right. This will be a dangerous path, but I'm determined to get through it!" _Ash stood up and began walking back to the hotel when he saw something above him. He looked up, but didn't see anything. _"Guess it was my imagination." _

Back at the hotel, he found Brock flirting with the woman at the front desk who seemed to be doing a grade A job at ignoring him. "Brock, I think you should give up. Seems like she isn't interested." Brock turned to him. "Oh, you're back. The breakfast was great, you missed it by a few minutes." Ash shrugged. "I'll get something later. Also, where's Pikachu?" Brock pointed up. "He went back to the room with Misty. He seemed kind of tired so he's probably taking a nap." Ash thought about leaving so he didn't have to have another encounter with Misty, but he also needed to take a shower. "Guess I'll go take a shower and then head out." Ash said to himself aloud. Ash headed for the stairs. "Make sure you're back by 10! Lorenzo booked us some seats at a restaurant!" Brock yelled after him. Ash just waved his hand to signal he heard him and continued upstairs.

Ash slid the card key and stepped into his room. He looked around and saw no signs of Pikachu or Misty. _"Both of them must be in her room. At least I'll be able to take a shower without any kind of interruption." _Before he could give himself any time to jinx himself, he showered, put on a fresh pair of clothes and left. On his way out he saw Brock returning to the room. "Tell Pikachu I've gone to the garden." "The garden?" "He'll know where to go." "Alright, see you later."

Making sure no one else was around, Ash entered the secret garden. He looked around and saw Latias had yet to return. He walked to the fountain where the Soul Dew was contained. He stared at it for a few minutes before a thought came to him. _"I wonder…" _He took off the glove on his right hand, reached into the water and touched the Soul Dew. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _"Can you hear me?" _A few minutes passed. _"I probably look like a fool doing this and I'm probably wasting my time." __**"Well, I wouldn't say that."**_

**[Author's Note: The week before Christmas doesn't only increase our Christmas cheer, it also gives me a lot of free time. SO, I'm going to see about getting a chapter out every day before Christmas. That means 4 chapters (including this one) before Christmas. This can also be my own Christmas present to you guys! Happy Holidays!]**


	9. Chapter 9

Ash jumped back in surprise. He looked at his arm and then directed his attention to the Soul Dew. He gently rested his hand on the Soul Dew again. _**"That was rude of you." **_Latios stated. _"How is this even possible? I did this on a whim!" __**"Don't ask me. I was just as surprised as you were. You're simply full of tricks." **__"Maybe it's because of my aura…" __**"Your aura?" **_Ash shook his head and then realized Latios couldn't see him. _"It's nothing, maybe a story for a different time." _Silence followed this statement for a few short seconds. _**"I sense an inner turmoil. It appears as if you have started walking upon the path I warned you of." **_Latios said calmly. _"Yeah, but I want to make everyone happy, so I'll try my hardest to figure everything out." __**"It's not about figuring anything out Ash." **__"What do you mean?" __**"The path you are on is not that of knowledge, but that of understanding." **__"What are you talking about?" _Ash asked confused. _**"I would tell you, but you have company." **_Ash felt something in his mind disappear. He didn't know how or why, but he could tell his conversation was over with Latios.

"Didn't he say something about company?" Ash asked to himself putting his glove back on. **"Who is "he"?" **"Aggh!" Ash reeled backwards at the sight of Latias beside him. He put his hand up to his chest. "Arceus, you scared me!" **"Who were you talking about just then and why were you touching the Soul Dew?" **Ash quickly waved his hand back and forth. "Oh nothing, just an idea that I had! It didn't work so there's no need to worry!" Ash said trying to smile. **"You still haven't answered the other question." **Latias said. "Umm, I was talking about, uh, Pikachu! Yeah, Brock told me Pikachu would be coming with us!" Ash exclaimed. Latias stared at Ash for awhile before giving up on her interrogation. She instead questioned Ash on a different matter. **"Ash, is our relationship, um, stressful for you?" **Latias asked. Ash stood up before he answered. "Of course not! Why would you-" Ash thought back to his earlier conversation with Misty. "You saw Misty and me didn't you?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer. Latias nodded guiltily. Ash took her hand and began walking. "You don't need to worry about anything. I'm sure Misty will accept our relationship sooner or later." **"What if she doesn't though? I don't want to cause problems for you Ash." **"And you won't. Let me handle everything and I promise it'll be alright." Latias stopped moving, bringing Ash to a halt as well. She stared deeply into his eyes. **"Promise?" **Ash smiled deeply. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before answering. "I promise."

**[Author's note: Bit of a short chapter here, but I felt like I had a good place to leave off. Ciao!]**


	10. Chapter 10

Ash, with Pikachu upon his shoulders, led Latias to the ice cream parlor that Ross had shown him so many years ago. _**"Is there a reason we're going here?" **_Latias asked, making sure her thoughts were transmitted only to Ash. "Do you remember the first time we saw each other?" Latias nodded. _**"Of course. You saved me from Annie and Oakley a few minutes later." **_"Well, this is the same place that I was supposed to get ice cream back then, but I got caught up in helping you. Not to mention I heard glowing recommendations from both Misty and Brock about their ice cream. It's supposed to be legendary." Ash said already drooling a little. _**"Kind of like me I suppose." **_Ash chuckled at her metaphor. "Only difference is that nobody is allowed to have you but me." Latias blushed.

They arrived shortly after wards, got their ice cream, and entered a small plaza. Their only company was an elderly woman accompanied by a Ninetails. Before sitting down beside Latias on a bench, Ash turned on a faucet for Pikachu to enjoy. They ate their ice cream and talked all the while. "You know, it only feels like yesterday I was here." Ash said looking around the plaza. _**"I feel the same. It only feels like yesterday we were playing in the garden with my brother."**_ They both sat in silence at the remark. Ash looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry I never came back until now. It must have been hard losing Latios like that and then seeing us leave." Latias laid her head on Ash's shoulder before answering. _**"That doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is that you're here now." **_Ash smiled and rested his head on hers. They sat like this for awhile before deciding to head back so Ash could prepare for the dinner.

"Only 5 reservations?" Ash asked confused. "Yeah, you, Misty, Bianca, Lorenzo, and me." Brock replied. Ash began thinking heavily on whether he wanted to go to the dinner or not. Brock noticed. "You wondering about Latias?" Ash nodded before he realized something. "Why are you so accepting of our relationship? In fact, you seem very supportive of it." Ash stated. Brock stopped and thought about Ash's question for a few minutes. "You're my friend. It's as simple as that. If being with Latias is what makes you happy then I'm not going to stop you." Ash smiled. "Thank you, Brock. Now if only Misty shared the same views as you do." Brock shrugged. "That one is up to you to figure out." "Yeah, I know. I just need to be able to talk to her without her storming away every time I bring up Latias." Suddenly there was a knock on their door. Brock looked over at Ash. "Speak of the devil."

"So where are we going exactly?" Ash asked Lorenzo. "You don't need to worry so much Ash." He replied. "When reservations are required, I start to worry." "It's a nice place down by the docks, but the atmosphere is nice and the food is great." Bianca stated jumping in between the two. She glanced around making sure no one else was around. "How's Latias been these past couple of days?" Lorenzo glared at Ash when Bianca asked this. Ash stepped a little to the side. "Don't worry about him, he's just a little angry because he's afraid you'll be bringing Latias back with you to Pallet town." "I hadn't even thought about that. It wouldn't be very good leaving Alto Mare unprotected would it." Ash said thoughtfully. "And that's exactly what I fear." Lorenzo stated. Ash glanced back at Misty and Brock. "I would certainly like to live with her, but I'd like to settle down in Pallet if anywhere." Lorenzo nodded. "I may have something that can help us on that matter." Ash looked at him in surprise. "Really? What is it?!" "Don't worry about it now. Come by the house tomorrow with Latias around lunch time and I'll show it to you. As for tonight, let's eat and relax."

**[Author's Note: **The difference between **"this" **and _**"this"** _is simple. The regular bold is telepathy used when Latias wants several people to hear her. The Italic Bold is when Latias wants nobody else, but Ash, hear her.**]**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Welcome back!" **Latias stated rushing to meet Ash whom had just entered the garden. She then noticed he was deep in thought. **"Did something happen during dinner?" **she asked quietly. Ash shook his head. "Dinner went by perfectly, in fact I have something to tell you, but I did have a _small _argument with Misty back at the hotel that may or may not have ended up with me asking Lorenzo if I could stay at his place for the remaining time we're here."

_-Flashback-_

"Misty is looking for you right now." Brock said. "Where?" "Last I saw her she was outside. Probably thinks you ran off with Latias again." Ash sighed. "Alright, I'll see what she wants." He climbed off the bed and headed outside with Pikachu at his heels. "Sure you want to come with me? Things might get a little out-of-hand." Ash asked the electric mouse. "Pi Pikachu!" "Guess you're right. Sorry I asked."

"Misty! Where are you?!" Ash yelled cupping his hands together. "Pika Pikachuuuuu!" Ash and Pikachu both sighed. "We've been at it for 10 minutes. Where could she be?" As soon as he said this, a pair of hands reached out from behind and pulled him into an alleyway. "Aggh! Misty?! Arceus, don't scare me like that. Where have you been? I heard you were looking for me. Uh, hey, is something wrong?" Ash had finally noticed her expressionless face. Suddenly, she lunged forward and kissed him. Ash was caught off guard and couldn't move out of shock.

Once he regained his senses he shoved her away. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ash yelled. He glanced behind him to make sure nobody else was around. "You _know _I'm in a relationship with Latias!" he hissed quietly. "I know…" she replied quietly. "I know." Ash saw something in her snap. "Misty, don't freak out! We can talk it out!" he said forgetting his own anger. "Talk what out!" she screamed finally losing her cool. "We traveled together for _so long_ and you choose her over me! Am I not enough of a woman for you? Is it _because _she's a Poké-" "Shut up!" Ash bellowed. Misty recoiled, having never seen this kind of anger out of Ash. He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "We've talked about his before Misty, but if you're too stubborn to listen to reason and accept our relationship then I guess I'm forced to play a new card." He turned on his heel and began to leave. "Where are you going?!" Misty screamed. Ash turned and glared at her. "You have no right to worry about me."

_-Flashback End-_

"And after that I went back to the hotel, gathered my stuff, and went over to Lorenzo's." Latias' jaw dropped at the story. **"Ash! This is the exact opposite of what you said you would do! Now how are we going to get her to accept our relationship! This is a total disaster!" **Ash watched her as she flew around in a panic and smashed into a tree. He walked over and helped her back up. They both sat down beneath her favorite tree and sat in silence. Nearly a half hour passed before Latias spoke up, voicing her worries again. **"What will happen to us now?" **she asked with a tear rolling down her eye. "Have you ever heard the saying 'Everything gets worse before it gets better.'? I think that applies perfectly here. Things will get better, my sweet dragoness. We just have to wait for the right time."

**[Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I was sick Christmas day and still felt a little out of it yesterday, but no more lazing around for me!] P.S. How was your Christmas? Let me know in your review if you leave one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Wasn't there something you were going to tell me?" **Latias asked curiously. Ash mentally berated himself. "Can't believe I forgot about that! Lorenzo wants us to visit him tomorrow afternoon." **"Why? Is there any special reason?" **"Well," Ash said with a small blush, "it's about going back to Pallet Town to introduce you to my mom and settling down." Latias' eyes grew to the size of saucers. **"Really!? Ash, that's amazing, but," **her head fell down in realization, **"I can't leave Alto Mare unprotected." **Ash nodded sadly. "I know, but I think that's why Lorenzo wants us to visit. He said there may be a way around that." **"I guess we have no choice then."**

Ash took Latias' hand. "If it ends up being a false lead, I just want you to know that I'll stay here, in Alto Mare." Latias shook her head. **"You can't, what about your family?" **"My father left us when I was young and I'm an only child. I have no other family." Latias grabbed Ash's cheeks and made him look at the ground. Beside him was a sleeping Pikachu. **"You do have family. More than you realize." **Ash smiled deeply and scratched behind Pikachu's ear. A sudden realization hit him that made him smile sadly. Latias noticed the change. **"What's wrong?"** "Nothing, just a random thought." He looked up into the night sky. "It's getting late. I should probably head back soon." He carefully picked up Pikachu trying not to wake him and stood up. Latias flew beside him until they reached the exit where she bid him a good night and left him with a kiss on the cheek.

_-The next day-_

"Alright, Lorenzo, we're both here." Ash said referring to himself and Latias who was currently disguised as Bianca. "What did you want to show us?" Lorenzo brought forth what seemed to be a scroll. He set it down on the table between them and slowly opened it trying not to damage it. "What is this? It looks ancient." Ash stated. "It almost is. This scroll has been passed down through my family for generations." Ash and Latias looked at each other and then at Lorenzo. **"What does this scroll have to do with Ash and me?" **"It has nothing to do with you and Ash, but it may hold a solution to the problem of leaving Alto Mare unprotected." Ash looked at the scroll again and sighed deeply. "Reading isn't the most fun thing to do, but I'll read it if it can help us." Lorenzo nodded and turned the scroll in his direction.

_-After reading the scroll-_

"That's genius! I can't believe I never thought about that!" Ash exclaimed. Latias, whom read it alongside him was confused. **"Thought about what?" **Ash grabbed her by the shoulders. "We just need to find another Pokémon that's willing to take your position as the Guardian of Alto Mare!" **"You make it sound so simple. Where are we going to find a Pokémon that's powerful enough to protect an entire city by itself?"** Ash thought about his adventures and recalled his meetings with legendary Pokémon. A certain purple figure popped into his head. "I think I know where we can find one."

**[Author's Note: I may just make a short story for the scroll. I'm not entirely sure about it yet.]**


	13. Chapter 13

Latias looked at Ash in surprise. **"What do you mean?" **"I know a Pokémon we can ask for help." He replied. **"That's great! Where can we find it?" **Latias asked ecstatically. "That's where the trouble starts. Last time I saw him was at Mt. Quena, but he left that day as well." **"So you don't know where he is?" **Ash shook his head. "I do know how we can get him to find us though. We just need to head over to Mt. Quena." "But isn't Mt. Quena impossible to scale?" Lorenzo asked. Ash shook his head. "Not impossible, just very difficult. Plus, we won't be climbing it. We'll be going under it." Lorenzo and Latias both seemed confused by this statement. "I'll explain it all later. For now I need to get an old friend from Professor Oak." Ash said standing up from the couch. Latias jumped up from the couch and followed him. **"I'm coming with you!"** Ash thought about it for a few seconds before accepting. He remembered the promise he made to the Pokémon, but Latias wasn't a human which meant she would be fine. "I guess there are few benefits to our relationship." Ash said to himself.

"Ash! How have you been? I heard you went on a trip to Alto Mare!" Professor Oak exclaimed. Ash scratched the back of his head. "I've been good and it was kind of on a whim, but I'm glad I did. Alto Mare is a beautiful city. It's nice to actually have time to enjoy the place, but that isn't what I called you for. Do you think you could send over Charizard?" Oak looked at Ash questionably. "Charizard? What for?" "It's a personal matter." Oak shrugged and left to retrieve the giant lizard. He returned a few minutes later and sent Charizard over in his Pokéball. "Is that all you needed?" Ash waited until he had Charizard's ball in hand before he nodded and said farewell to the Pokémon professor. **"**_**What do you need Charizard for?" **_Knowing Latias could read his mind, he replied likewise. _"I needed someone who could fly. We'll head over to Mt. Quena via flight and then land before we get there. The weather is dangerous and unpredictable so we'll probably spend the night in a lodge with a couple of old friends before coming back to Alto Mare." _Latias nodded in understanding before she asked her next question. _**"When are we leaving?" **_Ash smiled and walked outside with her by his side. He released Charizard who seemed to frighten a couple of tourists. "We leave right now."

Latias clung to Ash as they soared over the ocean towards Mt. Quena. She was in awe at first having never experienced flight from more than her own. **"This is amazing! I've never flown on another Pokémon before!" **Ash laughed at her excitement. "It's quite the sight to behold isn't it? Charizard and I have been through quite the rough patches. Haven't we buddy?" he said directing the last question to the large lizard. Charizard responded with a roar. "Well, now, that was a long time ago. I haven't thought about Entei for a while now. I wonder how Molly is holding up." Ash replied. Latias looked at Ash in confusion for more than one reason. **"How do you know what they're saying?" **"What?" **"Your Pokémon! It's almost like you know what they're saying." **Ash looked at Charizard who looked at him in return and they both shrugged. Latias was stupefied by this reaction. "It may have something to do with my aura, but I think it's because of how long I've been with them. It kind of just happened." Latias took this in as food for thought, but her thoughts were soon interrupted. "There it is. The first natural wonder of Johto!" Latias looked over his shoulder and saw a large mountain in the distance. "I remembered you, now it's your turn to remember me." Ash said quietly.

**[Author's Note: I feel good about this chapter. It kind of rolled off the brain today. Enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone!]**


	14. Chapter 14

Ash had Charizard land directly in front of a log cabin beside Mt. Quena which drew the attention of its residents. Two individuals stepped out. One was a woman with green hair and the other was a fit male with black hair that showed hints of graying. "Ash! Is that really you?" the woman said stepping forward. Ash walked forward and grasped her hand. "In the flesh and blood. How have you been Luna?" The man stepped forward next and took Ash's hand. "It's been too long Ash, I hope your journey is going well!" "Actually, in title I am a Pokémon Master and you're right Cullen, it has been too long." Luna and Cullen looked at him in surprise. "Really now? So what brings you back to Mt. Quena?" Ash looked back at Latias and motioned her forward. He looked around before continuing. "My friend and I here need to contact our old friend. All we need is some climbing gear and we'll be on our way."

Luna and Cullen looked at each other and nodded. "Come on in and have something to drink first. You must have traveled pretty far to get here." _**"Ash, who are these people?" **_Ash returned Charizard to his Pokéball and led her inside. _"Like I said before. They're old friends. I met them on my journey through Johto. Actually, we only met once, but it was quite the adventure. I'll tell you the rest when we get to the top of Mt. Quena." _Ash sat down at the round wooden table with Latias who seemed nervous. _**"Ash, I can sense a very strong psychic force. Are you sure it's safe to be here?" **_Ash looked at her and smiled. _"It's alright. His powers may be incredibly strong, but his aura is that of a friend." _Latias was about to ask who he was, but was interrupted by Luna who had set down some tea. Ash looked around. "Where did Cullen go?" Luna sighed. "He's conducting research on the water. We've yet to create a perfect copy in a lab." Ash looked disappointed in this news. "That's too bad. That water could benefit a lot of people and Pokémon." "Our thoughts exactly, but let's get to the point." She walked over to the wall and grabbed two sets of gear and set them on the table. "I don't know why you want to climb to the top. The lake is down below remember? It's nearly impossible to get in though, but I can sense you have a plan." Ash nodded his head in the direction of Latias. "I want to show her the top. I plan on telling her everything that happened that day."

"I don't think he'll be too happy about that, plus how do even know he's here? I thought he left to find his own place to live peacefully?" Luna asked concerned. "There's no need to worry about her Luna. He'll let it slide when he sees for himself." Luna looked at both of them before she sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, I won't argue the point any further. Just make sure you bring the gear back. The stuff isn't exactly free." Ash picked up the gear, thanked Luna, and headed outside. Latias looked at the gear questionably. **"Are we really going to climb it?" **"Pfft, no. I just wanted a reason to visit them. It's been a while since I last saw them. I want you to teleport us up there." Latias looked up at the top of the mountain.** "It's been awhile since I last used Teleport, but I'll try my best." **Latias turned back into her Lati form and her eyes began glowing blue. **"Grab on to me tightly. Otherwise you'll be sent somewhere else." **Ash locked his fingers in with her claws causing her to blush a bit. They both radiated blue for a few seconds before disappearing. They reappeared in the middle of Mt. Quena. Ash opened his eyes and saw Latias gasp at the barren landscape. **"W-What happened here?!" **"That's what I plan on telling you."

**{Author's Note: Phew! Barely got this one up today! I didn't have any trouble typing it, I just happened to oversleep during my nap! Enjoy!]**


	15. Chapter 15

Ash looked across the wasteland that after years finally showed signs of regrowth. He took some time to both let Latias take in her surroundings and to collect his thoughts. "It all happened before we met." he stated. "Brock, Misty, and I were trying to catch a bus that comes by once a month to take travelers around Mt. Quena since it's too dangerous any other way." Ash and Pikachu sighed in sync as they recollected the events. "Needless to say, we missed the bus. Being as naïve and stubborn as I was, I refused to wait a month for the next bus. We tried going around via riverboat, but Misty's Bug Pokémon phobia got the best of her. We were going to try climbing over, but Team Rocket interrupted and took Pikachu." Pikachu shivered at the memory. "They might have gotten away, but thrusters and balloons don't mix well with bad weather.

"Their balloon somehow caught onto the rope we were using to climb and we all crash landed on top of this mountain. It wasn't too long until Giovanni showed up with his crony's. We had no idea why they were there until I met _him_ later." **"Met who?" **"Mewtwo." Latias had heard the name from Misty a few days earlier, but she had thought nothing of it considering the situation they'd been in. **"What happened?" **"A swarm of Bug Pokémon is what happened. They were angry they Team Rocket was polluting the river and they destroyed the factory he was making. It also gave us a chance to escape. We later found Mewtwo trapped by a couple of robots. He used the rest of his power to destroy the robots, but he was extremely weak afterwards." Ash noticed Latias was confused and glancing around. "What's wrong?" Latias looked at him, the confusion growing larger. **"You said the Pokémon were angry for polluting the lake. What lake?"** Ash chuckled at her confusion. "Let me finish my story and you'll find out." Latias nodded and let him continue.

"After the robots were destroyed, I slung him over my shoulder and headed for the cave. Inside was a reservoir of pure water that has amazing restorative properties." **"Is that what Luna and Cullen are trying to recreate?" **Ash nodded his head. "It'd be a great breakthrough for doctors, but it's difficult to do. They only have a limited supply to work with and they can't disturb the water or it'll become contaminated. That is if they could get to it." Latias, once again was confused by Ash's words. "Anyways, I threw Mewtwo into the reservoir to restore his powers. He then teleported the entire land mass that once sat upon Mt. Quena and moved it underground. He also erased the memory of Team Rocket and sent them packing." Latias' mind was working overtime to comprehend what she had just been told. She had never heard of a Pokémon powerful enough to move such a large amount of mass at once. Ash watched her and chuckled. "I want you to close your eyes and focus your mind. Focus it on the mountain and tell what you sense." Latias did as she was told. She was confused as to why, but soon discovered the reason. **"The lake! It is down there!" **Ash nodded. "That's our next destination on this tour."

**[Author's Note: Haven't had much to do lately, so I've uploaded both Chapters 15 & 16 today! Enjoy!]**


	16. Chapter 16

Ash bowed to Latias. "Shall we depart my lady?" he asked with a heavy accent. Latias giggled at his antics. He then took her arm and kissed her right above her claws. This time she blushed. **"I'm ready when you are." **Ash nodded and grasped her arm. They were enveloped by a blue light and soon disappeared. Ash opened his eyes when he felt his feet make contact with the ground. Latias had teleported them inside the reservoir. He could see baby Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn playing with each other a few meters away. To the side on top of a small cliff he could see the parents watching over them. They were wary of his presence, but they recognized his smell and knew he wouldn't harm their children. "Adorable aren't they?" Ash asked.

He waited a few seconds for Latias to respond, but she didn't. He turned around and saw her hiding behind a tree. "What are you doing?" Latias pointed to the cave entrance. Standing inside it was Mewtwo who was watching them quietly. Ash smiled and ran up to him. He extended his hand. Latias lurched forward from behind the tree. She stopped dead when she saw Mewtwo accept his hand. She was even more dumbfounded when Mewtwo smiled. She hadn't expected the source of so much psychic energy to be so nice. **"It has been a long time Ash Ketchum. It appears you and Pikachu are doing well." **"The same goes for you, but why are you here? I thought you went to find a new place to live?" **"I would ask you the same thing, but I have a feeling I know why you're here. You were looking for me were you not?" **Ash nodded. "I thought you might be here. You have a soft spot for the Pokémon living here. It isn't too surprising you would come to visit them." **"You are correct in your assumption. Before we continue though I must ask you something." **"Go ahead." **"Why did you bring Latias here?"**

Latias looked at Mewtwo in surprise. **"How do you know my name?" **she asked. **"I am the product of a cloning experiment that tried to recreate Mew. Instead, I was created. I do, however, have knowledge on all of the existing and pre-existing Pokémon of the world thanks to Mew's DNA."** Latias flew over to Ash and grabbed his arm for comfort. She was still cautious of Mewtwo. Mewtwo saw this and looked at Ash. **"I assume you're here for more than just a visit." **"I've come to make a request. Will you hear me out?" Mewtwo considered everything Ash had done for him. Ash had both saved him from certain death and has done an excellent job of keeping quiet about the events that transpired upon Mt. Quena. He then looked around and saw the other Pokémon had become interested in their conversation. He looked back at Ash and nodded. **"I will hear you out, but let us take it somewhere more private." **Before anyone could respond they were enveloped in a purple light and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Ash opened his eyes once his feet met the ground. He looked at his surroundings which wasn't much to look at. He was inside a small cave-like room that had a few pillars acting as support. ON one of the pillars he noticed were some cords running down it. Attached to the other end was a television that was showing areas outside of Mt. Quena. Before he could question why it was there, Mewtwo spoke up. **"It assisted me in conducting surveillance many years ago. Now it sits here as a reminder of the past." **Ash nodded having nothing to say to Mewtwo's statement. Mewtwo turned to Ash in a swift motion causing Latias to jump. **"Now that we have some privacy, what is it you desire?" **

Ash took a seat on a rock slab before starting. "First, I must ask you something. Are you familiar with the city Alto Mare?" Mewtwo closed his eyes for a few seconds in thought. **"I may have heard the name when traveling. Many tourists visit for its beautiful structures and canals." **"Do you know the story behind its name?" Mewtwo shook his head. **"I never really bothered to look into it much." **Ash cleared his throat. "A long time ago, an elderly couple were walking along the beach when they came upon two infants. One a boy and the other a little girl. The elderly couple took those children in as their own and raised them. One day, an evil trainer began wreaking havoc upon the town. The two children transformed into their true forms, Latias and Latios. They combined their powers and drowned the evil trainer and his Pokémon. Peace and water were both brought to the town. That was when it was named Alto Mare which means "High Sea". However, Latios couldn't handle the strain and died. In his place was a beautiful gem. It came to be known as the Soul Dew. The Soul Dew is kept in a location known only to a few and it keeps the water flowing. In the wrong hands it could cause great harm. Especially if used in the DMA." **"DMA?" **"Right, you don't know about it. The DMA or the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare was a weapon created as a last resort. Luckily, they never had to use it." Ash then wrapped his arm around Latias. "You can probably guess what our relationship is like. It's the reason I'm here. Just a little after the Johto League, I went on vacation to Alto Mare. I met Latias there and became well acquainted with her brother Latios and their caretakers Lorenzo and Bianca. While there, two freelance thieves, Annie and Oakley, were hired by Team Rocket to capture Latias and Latios. They succeeded in capturing Latios while Latias narrowly escaped. They took the Soul Dew and made their way to the DMA. Using Latios as a power source, they resurrected the evil Pokémon from the legends and sent them out for Latias. Latias came to me for help and we ended up stopping them by removing Latios from the conduit, but the damage had been done. The water had receded and was on its way back as a giant wave. It would have destroyed the city, but Latias and Latios did just as their ancestors did. They combined their powers and destroyed the wave, but Latios died. He became the new Soul Dew. One that was free from corruption. With her brother gone, Latias is the only guardian left to protect the Alto Mare." Latias now had tears in her eyes as Ash retold the story. She had never truly accepted her brother's death. Mewtwo stared at Ash with hard eyes. **"You want me to become the new guardian of Alto Mare." **Ash stared right back at him with a greater intensity and nodded. Mewtwo let down his guise and smiled. **"Ash, you have saved me twice in my lifetime and taught me great lessons. I can't express my thanks in words so I will accept your request." **Ash and Latias both jumped at his statement. Latias looked to Ash with wide eyes. **"Does this mean we can…" **Ash nodded. "We can go to Pallet Town!" Latias began crying tears of joy. Ash embraced her and looked back to Mewtwo. _**"Thank you."**_

**[Author's Note: Well, this winter storm has hit us pretty hard. So far we've had three days of school called off in a row! How is it for you guys? Anyways, enjoy Chapter 17!"**


	18. Chapter 18

Ash knew he was awake, but he was too comfortable to move. He laid there and enjoyed the breeze. Breeze? Ash made a face of confusion. He remembered that Latias and him had spent the night at Mt. Quena with Mewtwo. There should be no breeze. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in the secret garden, but not the one he knew. He was back in the dream world. He pushed himself off the ground and looked around. Nothing had changed from the last time he was here, but that was the least of his concerns. "Why am I here again?" he asked aloud. **"I wanted to congratulate you on your persistence. The lengths you have gone to be with my sister are great, but there is one things that still bothers me Ash." **Ash knew exactly what Latios was talking about. "Misty, right?" **"Yes, it has been nearly a week since this situation came to light and she has yet to accept it. I fear she may never be able to and that poses a threat to both you and Latias." **"Now hold on one minute!" Ash snapped. Even though he couldn't see Latios, he could feel the surprise at his sudden outburst. "You don't know Misty like I do. Sure, she's headstrong, persistent, and will most likely never give up on me, but I don't think she'll ever rat us out. I had my own doubts about it as well, but I realize that she's my friend. Actually, no, she's my family!" Silence followed Ash's rant. When Ash cooled down he apologized. **"There's no reason for you to apologize. You are right. Misty is your matter to handle, not mine. I should have never interfered. I only want to know Latias will be safe from harm." **Ash sensed the sorrow in Latios' voice. He knew what losing a loved one was like. His own father left him and his mother when he was young. "Pain is unavoidable in our world and you don't need to worry so much about Latias. I swear on Arceus that I will protect her with my life." **"You have grown into a great man Ash. I will trust those words, so please, do not break that promise. Good bye, may we speak again. Hopefully on a more entertaining matter." **Ash tried to respond, but like last time his voice refused to work. Everything began fading to black and he could feel himself losing connection to the dream world. Then it was gone.

Ash could feel something lightly shaking him. **"Ash, wake up! Ash! ASH KETCHUM WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" **Ash bolted up and fell on his face. He could hear Pikachu laughing at him and Latias began asking him if he was ok. "Rocks and my face don't mix well." He mumbled before standing back up. He shook his head to get rid of any trace of sleep. "What's with the rude awakening?" he asked. Latias began twiddling her thumbs and blushed which Ash found extremely cute. **"Well, you were mumbling in your sleep. I thought you were having a bad dream." **She replied quietly. Ash smiled at her concern for him. He embraced and thanked her for her concern. **"Are you two done yet?" **asked a deep voice. Ash and Latias jumped apart and saw Mewtwo, arms crossed, leaning against the entrance to the cave. **"Shouldn't we leave for Alto Mare soon? Your friends must be worried and I need a tour to get familiar with the place." **Ash slapped himself. He had totally forgotten about Alto Mare. "You're right, we should leave pretty soon." He grasped Latias' hand and let Pikachu up on his shoulder before walking outside. When all of them were gathered outside Mewtwo raised his arm and everyone was enveloped in a purple light. **"I will teleport us there. Do not worry, Latias was kind enough to provide me with the location via mind transfer." **Ash looked as Latias with a confused expression. **"It's a psychic thing."** She said before they disappeared in a flash of purple light.

**[Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the late upload! I've been really pooped the last few days and just didn't have the drive. Anyways, enough about me, hope you enjoy!]**


	19. Chapter 19

Ash, accompanied by Latias and Mewtwo appeared in the secret garden. Ash took a moment to get use to solid ground. "Teleporting feels so weird." He stated stretching his legs. Latias giggled at his slight discomfort. **"You get used to it overtime." **She replied. Ash smiled at her and then looked over at Mewtwo who had wandered off to look around the garden. A couple of Wooper and Yanma went to investigate him as well. Latias had also started watching him out of concern for the smaller Pokémon. She was still wary of his insane power. Mewtwo kneeled down to meet the Pokémon and greeted them. Ash saw Latias sigh in relief. "You shouldn't worry too much about him. I can understand why you are, but trust me when I say he is trustworthy." Latias came up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder. **"I know, but I've never met someone like him. It's a little unnerving to sense such a huge presence all the time. It's like he's always beside me." **Ash laughed at Latias' description of Mewtwo's power. "I'd count that as a blessing. It'd be the ultimate protection." Latias pouted at Ash for poking fun at her worries. She then had a sudden thought. **"Don't you think you should go and find Brock and Misty? Won't they be worried about you?" **Ash rubbed his chin and thought about this for a few minutes before answering. "You may be right about Misty, but I have a plan for that. Brock, well, Brock trusts me a lot now. I don't think he'll be freaking out anytime soon." Latias cocked her head. **"What kind of plan?" **Ash wagged his finger at her. "Remember, Misty is my problem to deal with. This is something I have to do myself." Latias nodded in understanding. **"Just try not to do anything rash."**

Ash then went to Mewtwo and struck up a conversation. He was about to start sorting out details when Bianca came running into the garden. "Ash! Ash! Misty's loo- WOAH!" Bianca lost her footing when she saw Mewtwo and fell flat on her face. Mewtwo lifted her up with Psychic and set her down. "Thanks, but what or rather who are you?" Bianca asked flabbergasted. **"I am Mewtwo, as of today I have taken on the role of this town's guardian." **Bianca opened her mouth and held a finger up but stopped halfway through. "You know what, never mind, I figure this will be explained later." Ash decided to interject now. "Didn't you need something Bianca?" Bianca gasped. "That's right! Misty is looking for you! She seems really pissed off so I came to warn you." Ash sighed. "I should have figured she would be mad. I did sort of up-an-leave with Latias for a day." Ash began thinking about his plan. _"I might have to fast forward everything. If she's as mad as Bianca says then I can't waste any more time. I'll have to do it tonight." _Ash signaled to Bianca. She leaned in close and Ash whispered something to her. Although being Psychic types neither Latias nor Mewtwo could hear what he had said. Bianca nodded a couple of times and left as soon as he finished. Latias looked over at Mewtwo who shrugged. Ash took this silence as a chance to begin talking to Mewtwo about the town. He slowly walked through the garden with him, Latias at his side, and began discussing the details of the city. Though he showed no signs of it, he was trying to calm himself down for the coming night.

**[Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about these late uploads. I've been playing Twilight Princess and once you get into it, it's hard to get out of it. School is also another factor. I don't have as much time to work on the story like I did over the break. Don't be surprised if I upload a day late sometimes. (Though, I'll try not to!) Good day and good reading to you all!]**


	20. Chapter 20

Ash stared at the sea and watched the sun slowly retreat behind it. After showing Mewtwo around Alto Mare, he left him with Latias who was teaching him about the history of Alto Mare. Ash, as much as he wanted to stay and listen, left to check on the preparations for his idea. He clenched his fists as the sun completely disappeared. _"This is my last chance. If it goes on past tonight, things will never be the same. I have to do this if Latias and I want to be happy. No, that's wrong. I have to do this for Misty." _Ash slightly turned his head when he heard footsteps behind him. Bianca stood beside him and looked out in to the stars. "Do you know why I support you and Latias?" Ash glanced at her and frowned. "I never really thought about it. I guess I just assumed you wanted her to be happy." Bianca giggled. "That certainly is a reason, but it goes deeper than that. It goes back to the incident." Ash studied Bianca. She was smiling, but he could tell the atmosphere was gloomy. "I support you because you're taking the chance I refused to take." She stated. Ash's eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bianca nodded as a tear rolled down her face. Ash hugged Bianca in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. His death must have been hard for you." Bianca began bawling into Ash's shoulder. Ash pat her head and saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a disguised Latias watching them. _**"I guess you never knew about this either." **_He saw Latias shake her head sadly. _**"It's almost time for me to go. I promise everything will be fixed so please, wait for me in the garden." **_Latias nodded and began to leave but stopped. _**"I love you, Ash." **_Ash smiled. _**"I love you too, Latias." **_

Ash walked Bianca back to Lorenzo's house. After Ash dropped her off, he left to meet Misty. Every minute that passed gave Ash one less minute to prepare for Misty. He wasn't afraid of her, no, he was afraid of himself. He couldn't help but think about how horrible this could turn out. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard someone call his name. He looked up and saw Misty standing in front of him. They both stared at each other for a while waiting for the other to say something. "I-" "Sor-" Both of them started talking at the same time. "Sorry, what were you going to say?" Misty asked flustered. Ash nodded in the direction of the canal. "Let's go for a ride."

Ash slowly guided the gondola through the waters of Alto Mare. Misty sat in front of him not saying a thing. After a while, the silence became unbearable and Ash spoke up. "Misty, we need to figure this out." Misty flinched, afraid he was going to say that. "If we continue like this, neither of us can be truly happy. I love Latias and I love you as well." "Except you love see me as family, right?" Misty said a little irritated. Ash looked at the water. "Do you know why I see you as family?" Ash asked quietly. Misty was caught off guard by this question and tried to formulate a response, but couldn't. "It's because of how much I trust you. I think that was set in stone during our time together in the Orange Islands. You saved my life while we were there and I wouldn't hesitate to trust you with it again. That's a special thing to have. Someone I can trust with my life." Misty's eyes were wide. She never knew that was how he felt. Ash looked down at her. Pain was evident in his eyes. "Please don't betray that feeling. Please, Misty, accept my relationship with Latias." Misty turned away from him. She began fidgeting and whispered something that Ash couldn't hear. He leaned down closer. "What was that?" A nerve could be seen pop on Misty's head. "I said I accept it you idiot!" She turned around and socked him in the face which threw Ash into the canal with a large splash. Misty immediately began panicking when she saw him land in the water. Ash resurfaced and began laughing. "That's the Misty I know." Ash said cheerfully. Misty smiled back at him. "Idiot."

**[Author's Note: Sorry for the late upload again, I had something to do yesterday and I couldn't do anything about it, but to make up for it I have some news! I had an idea for a story that I think could be a huge success! It also means that this will not be my only story! I look forward to working on it and I hope you all look forward to reading it!]**


	21. Chapter 21

_-3 days after-_

"This ice cream really is the best!" Misty exclaimed. Ash and Latias both laughed at Misty's outburst. **"I agree with you on that!" **Latias replied. Ash watched the two excitedly chat with each other. He sensed no hostilities towards each other. In fact, he felt they both had grown much closer over the past few days. He sighed as he recalled the last couple of weeks. Ash looked down at Pikachu who was trying his best to hold on to a double-scoop chocolate ice cream. He frowned noticing how he'd left him out of the loop for the most part during their time in Alto Mare. He scratched the back of Pikachu's ear. "Chaaaa!" Ash knew that was Pikachu's favorite spot. Pikachu looked up and cocked his head. He saw the unrest in his eyes. "Sorry about leaving you out of most of this. Guess I just didn't want to cause you too much trouble." Ash said. Pikachu stared at him for a few seconds before he smiled and patted his arm. (Which caused Pikachu's ice-cream to fall. He was pretty devastated about that.) Ash laughed at the unfortunate turn of events for his friend when he heard Misty call his name. "What?" Ash asked having not heard the question. "Brock, why did he go back to Pewter so soon?" "Oh, that's right. I guess I forgot to tell you. His dad had to leave for a business trip regarding the gym and Brock didn't want to leave the gym alone to his brothers and sisters. After all, only one of them has a license to battle as a Gym leader right now." Ash said repeating what Brock had told him. Misty sighed. "At least he has somebody to look after his gym. I'm going to be booked when I get back. The League is coming up fast and there's always a bunch of kids trying to get their last couple of badges."

Ash noticed Latias was looking at the ground and fidgeting. Ash smiled knowingly. He was well aware of why she was nervous. Tomorrow would be when she left Alto Mare to live in Pallet with Ash. She was also worried about how Delia would react. Ash got up, sat beside her, and brought her into a tight one armed hug. She blushed, but didn't let that stop her from laying her head on his shoulder. "Nervous about my mom?" She nodded her head. "Don't worry too much about it. I have a feeling she'll be fine, no, I know she'll be fine with it." Ash smiled widely. "Just you wait until you taste her cooking. My mom is the best cook in the Kanto region!" Latias giggled at this and nodded again. _**"How will you pay for a house though?" **_Ash chuckled at this. _"My mom's always wanted to open a family business." _Latias smiled and a single tear could be seen run down her cheek. However, this was a tear of pure joy.

_-The following day-_

"You go on ahead Misty. We'll catch up with you soon." Misty nodded and headed off to the cruise liner that had recently docked in the port. Ash stayed behind with Latias who was saying her farewells. He watched as Latias, who now appeared as a beautiful young woman with ruby red hair and deep amber eyes, was having a crying fit as she hugged it out with an equally bawling Bianca. Ash and Lorenzo exchanged glances and chuckled. It took Ash a couple of hours to get used to Latias' new form, but he figured it didn't matter very much. He always saw her true self as the most beautiful. Latias finished saying goodbye to both Lorenzo and Bianca. Ash took her hand in his own and they were on their way. "You take care of her you hear me!" Lorenzo yelled after them. Ash waved his hand at him. "I wouldn't dream of taking care of anybody else!" Ash lowered his hand and blushed at his own statement. Latias was giggling at his flustered face. They quickly made their way to the boat and boarded. The boat left port a few minutes later. Ash looked back at Alto Mare and saw a purple figure standing atop the museum looking at them. Ash waved at him. He couldn't see very well, but he knew Mewtwo had waved back. They were now too far from port to wave at anyone and the mass of the crowd left to their rooms while a couple loitered around trying to decided what to do.

Latias gripped his hand tightly. _**"Our new life starts right now doesn't it?" **_ Ash looked down at her and cupped her cheek. _"Yes, so let's at least start on a good note." _He then locked lips with her with the sun setting behind them. They stayed like this for a while before releasing to catch their breath. Latias embraced him tightly and Ash followed suite. _**"I love you Ash Ketchum." **_"I love you, Latias." He replied quietly. They decided to head to their room to get some rest when Ash heard a faint voice. He turned around and stared back at Alto Mare. _**"What's wrong?"**_ He smiled at her and kept walking. "Nothing, just remembering an old friend."

**~THE END~**

**[Author's Note: Hey guys! It's kind of hard to believe, but it's all over. It's kind of sad. I enjoyed working on this and reading your reviews! Without you guys, I don't know if I could have continued working on this like I did. I want to thank all of you for your support and I hope we can all work together on my next work!]**

**[P.S. If you have any questions or just want to talk, feel free to hit me up!]**


End file.
